


Moonshine and Constellations

by demiguises



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, First War with Voldemort, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sirius Black-centric, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiguises/pseuds/demiguises
Summary: Sirius Black: a handsome young boy, recognizable by his name alone, but notorious for being the family disappointment.Remus Lupin: a young male with scars marring his features, coming from little wealth and no status, yet an aura of mystery surrounds him. Sirius immediately takes an interest to him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	Moonshine and Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied child abuse.  
> August 14, 1971.

Eleven year old Sirius Black likes to consider himself a good person. Now, that being said, his mother Walburga Black would not hesitate to disagree with that statement. Truthfully, he doesn't give a fuck, so what's her opinion worth anyway? At least, this is what he thinks to himself as he watches his mother speak furiously to Regulus. His younger brother glances over through the glass window and Sirius catches a barely concealed wink.

No doubt she's complaining. Adding another instance to the list of things she can use to make her disappointment child feel like shit about later on. It won't really work though. The boy is too amused this time. He's spent quite a while in Ollivander's, long enough for his mother and Reg to have wandered off to a few shops out of impatience, only to come back to see a wand hasn't even 'chosen' him yet. Absentmindedly, he smirks. Hopefully this will drag on a bit longer. He would feel bad for Ollivander though, if the man hadn't grown more lively each time a wand knocked a shelf over, or set something on fire. The moment Sirius grows a little restless, the silvery eyed man appears from behind a shelf, a grin sporting his lips.

"13 1/4 inches, Dogwood, Phoenix feather. Brittle," Ollivander rushes out, almost shoving the wand into his right hand. A sudden warmth courses through his fingertips as soon as he makes contact with the wood. His thumb rubs over the ball handle as he admires the intricate designs flourishing it. "Come on now, give it a whirl!" The man looks about as excited as Sirius feels.

For a moment, he worries that maybe this one won't want him, because with his luck anything he truly desires will not remain in his grasp for long, but as soon as he flicks his wrist with his usual movement of elegance, gold and red sparks shoot from the end, the two colors dancing around each other quite beautifully around the room before fizzling out with a bright twinkle. Ollivander claps joyously, voice breathy with a hint of wonder in his eyes, "Very, very good my boy!"

"Thank you, sir," Sirius replies, pleased that the other seems to be impressed. It really shouldn't affect him, the way many adults gaze at him in awe, or the compliments constantly thrown at him- although, from some people he's received this look from, he's realized that this isn't always necessarily a good thing- yet he still thrives from it. His mum likes calling him an attention whore because of this. It pisses her off, when people have good things to say about him or when they pay him too much heed. Maybe that's why he enjoys it so much.

The white haired man across from him places Sirius's wand back into its box and wraps it in some sort of brownish paper. Walburga and Regulus have walked in by now, along with another pair, but Sirius pays no mind to them, too excited as his thoughts drift off to Hogwarts, where his new item will be of use.

Ollivander doesn't seem to even notice the group either, sliding over the box as he continues on with his ramblings, "A personal favorite of mine, that dogwood. It'll refuse non-verbal spells, but considering it chose you, you must be rather showy-"

His mother snorts at that. Ollivander glances up, a bit startled. "Oh yes, that'll be seven galleons." Walburga mutters something about stupid half-bloods in reply as she fumbles in her purse- the two in the back stiffen as they hear the words- but Ollivander ignores her, "Odd match with a phoenix feather core, but considering this, I expect to hear great things from you."

Sirius flashes his perfectly white teeth in reply and reaches out to shake the male's hand in polished and practiced politeness. His etiquette tutor refers to this as the Three P's. He thinks it's bullshit, as are most words that come out of the garbage professor's mouth, but it's one of those things useful when necessary.

Walburga looks disgusted by this, and immediately smacks his hand away. He sighs and takes the box into his hands instead. Ollivander looks quite irritated now. Sirius can't tell if its due to her rudeness, or at the way she seems to be taking her sweet time to find the galleons. She would not do so in normal circumstances, but this was probably just to spite her son in return for making her wait so long earlier. Sirius wants to roll his eyes, but he chooses not to, instead finally glancing over at the pair that walked in earlier. He's pleasantly surprised at the sight that greets him.

There's a man, and a boy who appears to be around Sirius's age. The older is gripping one of the younger's shoulders a bit protectively. They look strikingly alike with matching light brown hair. Must be father and son, Sirius mused to himself at the furious look on the assumed father's face. Must've been from the bullshit his mother had gone off about earlier. As for the son, he doesn't pay much mind to his expression at first, as he is immediately transfixed on the scars that seem to scream at him on every visible part of his body. His own scars paled in comparison. At least his mum bothered to inflict them on areas of skin he could easily hide.

He stares a bit longer than necessary, and is startled when he glances up to see the boy staring at him in return. As they make eye contact, the scarred kid raises an eyebrow. Sirius's face goes hot. Normally, he wouldn't really care if he was caught staring. However, with the way he holds himself, and the way his dear mother was speaking minutes before, it must reek of arrogance.

He's surprised when the other walks over-so is the dad- yet the boy doesn't seem to care as he invades Sirius's space a little bit more than he would let a stranger, but he doesn't think about this as he hears the other whisper out, "Hogwarts, right? That's why I'm here." He nods mutely in reply. Scar kid looks satisfied, longingly looking down at the boxed wand, and his fingers twitch before he reaches out to trace the tips along the brown paper. Sirius hates when others touch his things, one can't trust what a stranger could do especially, yet he allows the boy to do so. Although he isn't really sure why. He can't feel it in him to be irritated. 

"At school, would you like a go at it? It would be fun to do a brief trade off," Sirius whispers so Walburga doesn't hear, he assumes that's why the boy was quiet as well. As loony as he appeared, he seemed to be clever. The other's wide eyes meet his. He looks surprised. The kid probably wasn't expecting the friendliness in Sirius's tone. He snaps out of it quickly though, lips forming a grin as he nods. Sirius is about to ask for the stranger's name when he feels his mother harshly yank his shoulder.

Her gaze is cold and he inwardly curses himself for not paying more attention to what she was doing. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't need to. He knows what that look means. She turns on her heels, marching off and out the door in a jarring sort of way. Regulus's eyes are sympathetic to his brother, he knows what that look means too, what's going to happen to Sirius as soon as they step foot into 12 Grimmauld Place. As much as he is a rebel, Sirius knows better than to delay this any longer than it needs to be. He grips his box tighter as he and Regulus make their way out the door.

Pausing temporarily, he remembers the unusual boy and turns to glance at him. At the same moment, the kid looks over. He raises an eyebrow, the same way he had done before, and with a turn of his hand, sparks shoot out of the wand in his right hand. Ollivander cheerfully congratulates the boy, but it doesn't look like he cares much about what the old man says as he grins at Sirius. Sirius feels himself smile back, briefly, before Regulus is gently tugging him out the door.

  
Even though he knows what awaits him at home, a happy feeling is pooling in his belly. Maybe, finally, he would have a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind! This is my first fic and I really don't know what I'm doing. There will be many edits and add ons in this chapter alone later on. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism!


End file.
